Disrespect will get you no where!
by Phantom90
Summary: Number 4 learns that disprecting his father. Will only get him one thing, a sore bottom! (Spanking of a minor, don't like, don't read!) Please remember to R&R!


**Hi all, so I thought of this story idea last night. Funny enough, because I have not watched K.N.D in several years. But, I thought it would be a fun story to write. So, if you enjoy, please remember to R&R**

Number 4, sat in the back of his parents car. With a scowl on his face. He was heading to his aunt and uncle's house to celebrate his cousin Seth's 2nd birthday. Number 4 had, had plans with his friends that day. And tried to get out of going. But, his parents told him family was important. And that he had to go.

The car finally comes to a stop. And the family climbs out and heads inside. They are then greeted by family members. And number 4 is attacked with crushing bare hugs, kisses, and pinching of his cheeks, with remarks being made like "Wally, look how big you are!" or "You are still as cute as ever!"

Number 4 smacks his aunts hand away from his face. "Don't touch me! I'm not a baby anymore!"

"Wally! You be nice to your aunt!" Mr. Beatles snapped.

"Sorry, dad" Number 4 grumbles out.

Number 4 found a seat and planted himself there for most of the party. It was until a pinata was brought out. That he decided to get involved. He figured if he was forced to come to this party. Then he could at least get candy out of it.

All the kids got to have a turn. And once there was tare in the pinata. One of the adults finished ripping the pinata open. Then the adults told the older children to wait, while the little ones got their candy and other little goodies. But, number 4 was not waiting.

He shoved past the little kids. And began to collect candy in his goodie bag. Causing some of the little ones to cry. Number's 4 dad stepped in and stood in front of his son.

"Wally! You heard your aunt! You need to wait till the little ones have their treats! Now, put that candy back on the ground!" Mr. Beatles snapped.

"No! I didn't even want to come to this stupid party! So, the least I can have is the first pick of the good candy! Besides, these stupid babies are just gonna slobber on it anyway! So, get out of my way! So, I can continue picking what I like!" Number 4 snapped.

The whole room fell silent. And all eyes were now on father and son. Mr. Beatles finally snatched the bag out of his sons hand. And threw to the ground. Before grabbing number 4's wrist. And dragging him away.

Number 4 kicked and tried to wrestle his arm free. But, his dad had a tight grip on it. Finally, the two men got to the bathroom. And Mr. Beatles closed the door and then faced his son.

"What are you doing?! Those snot nose brats are gonna get my candy!" Number 4 snapped.

"You young man, are not getting any candy now! You have had a bad attitude since before we got here. And now you dare speak to your own father with so much disrespect. You should be ashamed! The only thing you are getting now is a spanking!" Mr. Beatles snapped.

"What?! But, dad! I am too old for spankings!" Number 4 snapped.

"You are nine, Wally! You are not too old. And even if you were "too old"! You would still deserve it, because of how you've been acting!" Mr. Beatles snapped.

Before number 4 could protest any farther. His father grabbed his wrist and dragged him over to the tub. Mr. Beatles sat on the rim of the tub. Then he pulled number 4's jeans and boxers down to his ankles. And then he put him over his knee. And then gave him a hard spanking with the wooden bath brush.

Once he was done, number 4 was in tears. His father stood him up and pulled his boxer back up. Causing number 4 to yelp in pain.

The punishment was not over yet however. Mr. Beatles then took his son back out into the living room, found his 2 year old nephew's time-out chair. And then made number 4 sit in the corner on that chair.

Number 4 sat in the corner and cried from the pain in his bottom and the embarrassment of having to sit in the corner. Where everyone could see him.

After some time, the room got quite and number 4 felt the chair get turned. He looked up and saw his father, who knelled down in front of him.

"Is there something you need to say, Wally?" Mr. Beatles asked.

**Sniff** "I-I'm sorry for how I was acting. I-I promise I will behave now" Number 4 replied.

"Good, here put these back on." Mr. Beatles said, as he handed number 4 his jeans.

Number 4 ginger slid the jeans back on. And then his father pulled him into a tight hug.

"I love you, sport. And I only punish you because I want you to know right from wrong. But, I will always forgive you after." Mr. Beatles said.

"I-I know, dad. I'm sorry I was acting so bad. I-I just was in a bad mood." Number 4 replied.

"I know, but let's hope the spanking helped with that bad mood. Come on, I think there might be some candy left. Want to get it?" Mr. Beatles asked.

Number 4 nodded and took his father's hand. And the two men went off on a candy hunt.

**So, that was all! Just a one shot that I hope you all enjoyed. If you did enjoy please remember to RR, until next time my dudes! Phantom90.**


End file.
